Pokemon: Mythology
by Green Hornet
Summary: The tale of a young trainer from Johto and his rise to greatness.
1. Everything Old Is New Again

Pokemon: Mythology

Chapter 1: Everything Old Is New Again

Max Riley awoke in his bedroom with the light from the sun beaming in his face and the sounds of trucks leaving. Max leaned against the window with his face touching the warm glass as he stared out at his new home of New Bark Town. Max walked across the room and leaned on his dresser staring at his reflection in the mirror. He ran his fingers through his jet-black hair and looked down at the picture of himself and his cousin when they were kids, he hasn't heard from him in quite sometime. Max retreated to his bed and sat there picking up a picture frame with a photo of him and his father in it from when Max won his first gym badge in Kanto. Max quit being a pokemon trainer after the murder of his father. He looked at the expression of joy on his face in the photo and turned it face down on the table beside his bed. Max made his way down the stairs and heard of the voices of two women conversating joyfully. Max's mother, Michelle Riley, peered from behind the brown hair woman whose hair was neatly done in a ponytail.

Michelle: Oh Max! So you're finally awake! Look whose here!

The brown haired woman turned around smiling sweetly, showing herself to be Delia Ketchum.

Delia: Hello Max!

Max: Hi Auntie Delia…

Delia: How've you been sweetie?

Max: Fine…I guess…

Delia: How's that pokemon you were raising? What was it again?

Max: Houndour?

Delia: Yes! That's it! How's it been doing?

Max: Just fine. Have you talked to Ash lately?

Delia: Yes, I make sure he calls me everyday to make sure I know where he is, and if he's ok, and if he's eating right or wearing clean underwear. I worry about him so much while he's out there, but at least he has his friends with him, that puts my mind at ease. Max, Have you considered at all returning to training? Continuing your quest?

Michelle got up from her spot and wandered to kitchen to brew some tea and let Max and Delia talk in peace.

Max: No…I'm done…

Delia: Max, I'm sorry about the incident with your father, but it wasn't your fault, it was that god awful Team Rocket. And you shouldn't let it keep you from achieving your dream of pokemon greatness. Do you remember that summer in Pallet Town at the lake when you and Ash were 6 got that Rattata to bite Prof. Oak in the butt?

Max remembered back to the incident and a smile grew on his face as he chuckled. He remembered how mad Prof. Oak was and how he chased Max and Ash all over the place.

Max: How could I forget? Classic…

Delia: Yes, but do you remembered the promise you made to each other?

Max's mind was lost in memories. He remembered that night he and Ash were watching fireworks at the lake.

Ash: Hey Max!

Max: Yeah?

Ash: You see how we handled that Rattata today? We were born to be pokemon trainers, it's like…in our blood!

Max: Yeah, Our dads are both great trainers, maybe we're meant to be too.

Ash: You know what?

Max: Hmm?

Ash: Let's make an oath!

Max: An oath? What's an oath?

Ash: It's like when we make a promise.

Max: Oh ok! What're we promising?

Ash: Let's promise that we'll both become pokemon masters and that we'll have a great battle someday at the top of Mt. Silver!

Max: Yeah!

The two young boys spit in their hands and shook hands while screaming in unison "I Promise!".

Max: Wow…I've forgotten all about that.

Delia: Ash sure hasn't, he was crushed to find out that you've given up on training. Max, please don't give up, your father wouldn't want you to.

Max: Hmm…maybe you're right, I'll have to think about it Auntie Delia.

Delia: Please do Max, I know you'll make the right choice.

Max started towards the door to check out the neighbor there in New Bark Town until Michelle came walking out of the kitchen carrying a tray of tea with the sweet smile that never vanishes.

Michelle: Max! Hold on sweetie, I received a call from Prof. Elm from next door he wanted to speak with you and I hear he has a daughter about your age.

Max grunted at the words "Daughter about your age", she's always trying to hook him up, and walked out of the house closing the door behind. Max stood there taking a deep breath of fresh air. Max stretched hearing some of his bones crack. He cracked his knuckles and whistled loudly and repeatedly. A Houndour came running from behind the house and hopped up on Max with its tongue hanging out. Max patted Houndour on its head and rub behind its ears.

Max: C'mon Houndour, let's check out this town, see if it's ready for us.

Max led Houndour to the large house next door. He walked up to the front door and hesitantly rang the doorbell. The door quickly swung open with a tall blonde woman smiling at Max.

Woman: Yes, can I help you?

Max: Um…Hi, I'm looking for Prof. Elm?

Woman: Oh! You must be Max!

Max: Yeah, that's me.

Woman: Hi, I'm Helena Elm!

Max: Hi, nice to meet you.

Helena: Oh No! The pleasure's all mine!

Max: Um…ok, if you say so. Is the Professor in?

Helena: Oh, no he's out at the moment, but c'mon in he may be back shortly.

Max: Ok then.

Helena stepped aside letting Max and Houndour into the living room. Max and Houndour's jaws dropped in shock and amazement as the looked around at the Ikea/Martha Stewart Hell. The house had everything from the dishes with the tiny bubbles in them to the coffee table shaped like a yin/yang symbol.

Helena: Max, would like some tea?

Max: No thank you, I'm fine.

Helena: Yes you are…

Max: Huh?

Helena: Nothing!

Max: Ok….

Helena: Y'know, we have a daughter about your age.

Max: So I've heard…

Helena: Why don't you go on up there and say hello. She's such a lovely girl, very pretty, name's Alicia. She's usually in her room on her computer when she's not out training.

Max: She's a pokemon trainer?

Helena: Oh yes, she's quite the trainer in the making. Are you a trainer?

Max: No…not anymore.

Helena: Something happen?

Max: Yeah, but I'm not ready to talk about it…

Helena: Ok, take your time hon, you don't have to if you don't want to.

Max: I think I'll go up and say hi to Alicia.

Helena: Ok hon, nice meeting you, by the way it's the door on the left.

Max: Yeah…

Max turned and was startled as Helena pinched his butt. He turned to her and she smiled as if nothing happened. Max climbed up the stairs to the second story with Houndour following behind him. He opened the first door on the left that he saw and stepped into the room catching a whiff of something that smelled like cookies and white plums. Max walked around the empty room examining the Jigglypuff, Clefairy, and other pokemon posters that covered the walls. He moved over to the computer desk where a half eaten cookie sat and was on the computer screen. Max notices a shadowy figure of a girl creeping up behind him in the reflection in the screen swinging a baseball bat at his head. Max quickly turns around when Houndour barks blocking the bat with his forearm breaking it in two. The girl jumped back holding the handle looking down at the splinters.

Max: What the fuck! What's with the bat?

Alicia: I…I…I…

Max looked the girl up and down and observed her shaking, curvy figure. He stepped to her and pulled the bat handle away and sat her down on the bed to calm her down, Houndour ceased barking and sat waiting patiently. Max rubbed her shoulders gently and moved some of her chestnut brown hair from her face and looked into her hazel eyes.

Max: Relax Alicia, just relax.

Alicia: Who're you? How'd you know my name?

Max: Relax Alicia. My name's Max, Max Riley, I just moved in next door. I thought I'd come by and say hi.

Alicia: Oh, So you're Max, the son Ms. Riley has about my age.

Max: Your parents told u that?

Alicia: Yes.

Max: Hmm...My mom did too.

Alicia looked out behind Max at Houndour who was lying on the floor waiting.

Alicia: Is that your pokemon?

Max looked over at Houndour.

Max: Sure is...

Alicia: You're a trainer?

Max: Not anymore...

Alicia: Not anymore? What do you mean?

Max: I quit...

Alicia: You quit? Why?

Max: It doesn't concern you.

Alicia: Well, if you're gonna be a dick about it...

Max: I'm sorry, it's just...I'm not ready to talk about it.

Alicia: That's all you had to say.

Max: I'm looking for your dad, you know where he is?

Alicia: Hmm...he went to his lab then...Oh Yeah! He went out to Route 29! He should be there.

Max: Thanks, I heard he wanted to see me about something.

Alicia: I'm sure.

Max: I better go meet up with him.

Max nods towards the balcony.

Max: I think I'll take this way out, your mom kinda bothers me.

Max whistles and Houndour hops up and follows Max off the balcony. Alicia stands on the balcony and watches Max and Houndour go to Route 29.

Elsewhere...

A shadowy figure watches Max and Houndour through a crystal ball.

Shadowy Figure1: That is him.

Shadowy Figure2: That boy? Are you sure?

Shadowy Figure1: Quite sure? Can't you sense that power within him? He's the one that'll tame the beasts.


	2. Burning Desire

1

**Pokemon: Mythology**

**Chapter 2: Burning desire**

Max and Houndour headed down Route 29 keeping a lookout for Prof. Elm. All over were trees, wild pokemon, and novice trainers attempting to catch them. Max spotted a Poke-Mart employee standing in the middle of a small field of tall grass. The employee just stared at the ground with a somber look on his face. Max and Houndour looked at each other and decided to go see what's wrong. The trainer and his pokemon approached the man cautiously.

Max: Hey man, you ok?

Employee: Huh…Wha? Oh Hello! I'm from the Poke-Mart in Cherrygrove!

Max: Um…ok?

Employee: So nice of you to stop and chat! I've been standing here all day and not one person would stop and talk to me! And if I tried to talk to them they would get their pokemon on me! Oh Thank You!

Max: You're…Welcome? I think…

Employee: I'm from the Poke-Mart in Cherrygrove! And today is Customer Appreciation Day! And Poke-Mart Inc. would like to say…"We Appreciate You!" So please take this sample potion as a token of our appreciation!

The employee dug around in his bag and pulled out a small potion and handed the purple and white spray bottle to Max. Max held the tiny bottle in his hand and squinted as he examined the potion.

Max: Um…Thanks

Employee: And please stop at our store in Cherrygrove and pick up our Trainer's Coupon Book!

Max: Ok…I'll be sure to do that…maybe

Max motioned for Houndour to follow him as he walked away leaving the now cheerful man.

Max walked further down the road and spotted Prof. Elm cornered by three Rattata. Prof. Elm had his back against a tree shaking and staring down at the growling, rabid rodents. Prof. Elm looked over at Max with sweat trickling down his face mouthing the words "Help". Max looked down beside him a saw Prof. Elm's bag with 3 pokeballs sticking out, there obviously pokemon already in them. Max and Houndour looked at each other and then at Prof. Elm who was climbing up the tree. Max looked at the Rattatas and yelled, "Flame Thrower!"

Houndour hopped in front of Max and took a deep breath and exhaled unleashing a powerful burst of fire at three vicious rats roasting them. Max approached the tree petting Houndour on the way.

Max: You must be Professor Elm. Not quite what I expected…

Elm: Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not that great of a trainer.

Max: Some role model you must be.

Elm: I am a man of science! But you must be Max Riley, pokemon trainer specialist. I've heard a lot about you.

Max: I've heard you wanted to talk to me.

Elm: Oh yes! That's right. Please, follow me to my lab.

Max and Elm left Route 29 and retreated back to Elm's lab in New Bark Town. The two entered Elm's lab, which was filled with colleagues, students, and expensive equipment. Elm walked to the back of the lab dropping his bag on a nearby workbench cluttered with tools. Elm sat in a chair and sighed adjusting his glasses and running his fingers through his short brown hair.

Elm: Now Max, I wanted to see you for a reason.

Max: Which is?

Elm: The world is a big place and there are many different kinds of pokemon, probably many who have yet to be discovered. And as you've seen earlier out in the wild I'm pretty useless. And I would like you to travel the world for me and document on the pokemon you see.

Max: Why don't you have Alicia do this?

Elm: Oh I am, and Professor Oak from Pallet Town has his grandson and another trainer helping. With all of you doing this more ground will be covered and pokemon will be discovered quicker.

Max: And where would I be traveling around exactly?

Elm: This region first, and then wherever you desire.

Max: Sounds like it'll be a very interesting and educational experience, but I'm not a trainer anymore. I'm sorry, but you'll have to find someone else.

Elm: Max, no one can just quit being a trainer. I see in your eyes. I see in the way you handled Houndour that you have a burning desire to get back out there. Training is in your blood. You cannot deny your heritage, you cannot deny your destiny.

Max gave thought to what Prof. Elm was saying, but he still had doubts about his abilities as a trainer and debated whether he should take Prof. Elm up on his offer or not. On Elm's PC a message from one of his assistants appeared on the screen. Both Prof. Elm and Max took a look at the message.

Message: Professor Elm, I've located the Head Quarters of Team Rocket and you are right. Giovanni, the gym leader of Pallet Town, is indeed the leader of Team Rocket. Team Rocket HQ is located at Goldenrod City.

Max said to himself, "Goldenrod?" He thought if he decided to help Prof. Elm he could go to Goldenrod and get revenge, he'll have an alibi for everyone.

Max: I'll do it.

Prof. Elm turned from the screen to Max.

Elm: What's that?

Max: I'll help you with your research.

Elm: What made you change your mind?

Max: You were right, I do have a burning desire to return to training and if I don't do it now I probably won't ever.

Elm walked over to a cluttered desk and opened a drawer a pulled a red device from within and walked over to Max handing it to him.

Max: What's this?

Elm: It's a Pokedex, invented by Prof. Oak to keep records of all pokemon you see or catch. It also contains information on existing pokemon.

Max: Interesting. So, I'm suppose to document pokemon with this thing.

Elm: Exactly, and your pokedex is connected with Alicia's, Gary's, and Ash's. So when they receive new info it'll automatically be uploaded into yours. It sure will be exciting to have a trainer of your caliber working on the project.

Max was barely listening to what Elm was saying as he examined and played with the device.

Elm: I've heard stories from your mom and other trainers and even a few gym leaders about your battles.

Max: Is that so? Well, I'd better go and get ready to head on out and start on this.

Elm: Oh yeah right.

Prof. Elm extended is hand out to Max and the two shook hands.

Elm: Thank you Max.

Max: No problem.

Max turned away putting the pokedex in his back pocket motioning for Houndour to come as they exited the lab.

Max returned home leaving Houndour sitting on the porch. Max stood at the kitchen table filling his back pack with spare clothes, food, potions, and other essential items for traveling. He focused hard on what he packed while ignoring is mother's sobs.

Michelle: I can't believe your leaving!

Max: Mom, stop crying, it's distracting. And besides I'll be fine, there's nothin to worry about.

Michelle: Promise me you'll eat right, brush your teeth, and wear clean underwear.

Max: Mom-

Michelle: PROMISE ME!

Max: Yes ma'am...

Max returned to his room and looked around and realized at how dull the place looked. He walked over to his dresser and picked his red and black biker gloves and slipped them on and drove his right fist into the palm of his left. Max picked his favorite hat, he hasn't worn it since he quit, he smacked it against his leg dusting it off and placed it on his head backwards. Max opened a box that sat in front of him and inside were six pokeballs. He picked each one and attached them onto his belt. Max turned from the dresser and walked out the room closing the door behind him. He descended the stairs and grabbed his pack from his mom who was still crying and slipped it onto his shoulders.

Michelle: Oh I still can't believe you're leaving!

Max: Mom...

Michelle: I have something for you before you leave.

Max: You do? What?

Michelle open a box that sat on the couch and pulled out a pair of running shoes and held them before Max.

Max: Shoes? What for?

Michelle: You're going to be doing a lot of walking and running so I want your feet to be comfortable.

Max: Thanks mom.

Max sat on the couch and took off his sneakers and put the new shoes his mother gave him on. Michelle picked up a bag from behind the couch and pulled out another box.

Michelle: I have one last thing for you.

Max: What now?

Michelle opened the box and pulled out a black device a little smaller than the pokedex. Max held it in his hands studying it.

Max: What's this?

Michelle: It's Pokegear! The newest in pokemon training technology. It acts as a cell phone, it has a has a map of the entire region as well as Kanto and Hoenn. It keeps track of your battles and it also records your gym victories, it also has a phone book and radio.

Max: Exactly what I needed. Thanks Mom.

Max stood up and hugged his mother and kissed her softly on the cheek and clipped the pokegear onto his belt. He headed to the door and opened it walking out without looking back..

Max walked down the walkway and down to Route 29 with his fists clenched and Houndour following close.

Max: Goldenrod here I come.


	3. Rivaled

Pokemon: Mythology

Chapter 3: Rivaled

Cherrygrove City...Trainer's Inn...

"466...467...468...469...500!", Max counted loudly to himself. He got up from the floor and picked up a towel from the bed, dabbed his brow, and draped it over his shoulder. Houndour laid on the floor with his eyes shut attempting to drift off to sleep. Max went into the bathroom and turned the shower on and reentered the bedroom.

Max: Hey Houndour! I'm gonna take a shower. Hold down the fort for a bit. OK?

Houndour lazily looked up at Max and laid his head back down letting out a grunt. Max smirked and returned to the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He removed his smelly, sweaty clothes, dropping them to the floor and stepping into the shower. The hot water beated against his body and the room became cloudy with steam. Max closed his eyes and became lost in a peaceful state of mind. Back in the bedroom the phone on the Pokegear started to ring in a polyphonic melody. The sound of running water drowned out ringing for Max and Houndour tried to ignore it. Annoyed by the sound Houndour rose up and walked over to the bed to examine the Pokegear and began barking at it calling for Max. From his subconsciousness Max heard Houndour barking. He turned off the water, exited the shower, grabbing a towel, and wrapped it around his waist. Max returned to the bedroom and found Houndour barking at the ringing device. Max rushed over to the bed and picked the Pokegear and answered the phone. It was Professor Elm and he sounded distressed.

Max: Yeah?

Prof. Elm: H-hello? Max? It's a disaster! Uh, um, it's just terrible! What should I do? It...Oh, no...Please get back here now!

With the sound of a click the line went dead.

Max: What the...Well I think we'd better better get there quick buddy.

Houndour barked in agreement and waited by the door as Max rushed to put some clothes on. The two rushed out of the inn. Max ran through Cherrygrove City with Houndour at his side quickly reaching Route 29. Max turned the corner to enter the path to New Bark Town and collided with another trainer with long red hair. The two eyed each other up and down with clenched fists.

Trainer: Did you get that pokemon at that lab? What a waste giving a pokemon to a punk like you. Do you get what I'm saying?

Max and Houndour looked at each other bewildered and back at the red-haired trainer.

Trainer: Well, I got a killer pokemon too. I'll show you what I mean!

The trainer jumped back throwing a pokeball to the ground and from a beam of light emitting from the open ball a Croconaw emerged.

Trainer: Croconaw, water gun!

The Croconaw arched his back and puffed his chest out as if he were taking a deep breath. Croconaw exhaled with a hard blast of water aimed for Houndour. Houndour dodged out of the way avoiding the attack.

Max: Houndour, put it down with a quick attack!

Houndour heard the order and began charging toward Croconaw. Bursts of water rapidly ejected from Croconaw's throat toward Houndour who dodged easily. With a burst of speed the canine pokemon ran past the crocodile striking it down. Houndour returned to attack position keeping watch on the the enemy. He dug his claws into the dirt, bared his teeth, and growled fiercely. The trainer returned Croconaw to the pokeball and gripped it tightly in anger.

Trainer: Hmph...Are you happy? You won. The name's Brad. Remember it well. I'm going to be the world's greatest pokemon trainer. Just you wait...

Brad shoved Max aside and marched into Cherrygrove City. Max knelt beside Houndour and scratched him behind his ear.

Max: Good job buddy. Let's get moving, the professor's waiting for us. That Brad guy's an odd one though, isn't he?

Max and Houndour hurriedly trekked into and through Route 29 back to New Bark Town. The dark entrance to to the town glowed with red and blue flashing lights. Several police squad cars sat outside Professor Elm's lab. Max ran into the building and spotted Professor Elm toward the back speaking with an attractive, female, officer.

Prof. Elm: Max! Come on back here my boy!

Max hurried to the back of the lab, Houndour followed closely. Professor Elm was shaken and sat at a workbench with a grim look on his face. Max checked out the female officer and noticed the tag above her badge that read 'Officer Jenny'.

Jenny: Are you Max Riley? Professor Elm's neighbor?

Max: I am. What's this about?

Jenny: I understand that you were recently hired by the Professor for a special assignment. Can you you tell me what it is exactly?

Max: Umm...How can I explain it...

Prof. Elm: He's doing an environmental study for myself and a few other pokemon researchers. His job is to get as much data on as many pokemon as possible.

Jenny: I see. I also understand that you have just arrived from Cherrygrove City. Is that correct?

Max: That's right, now is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on here?

Jenny: Well, what we seem to be dealing with here is a robbery.

Max: Robbery?

Jenny: The suspect broke in through that window over there, assaulted two of the Professor's assistants with a blunt object, and proceeded to steal a pokeball containing a pokemon from that table, and exited through the front door. The suspect has been described as a Caucasian male, approximately 16-18 years of age, long, red, hair-

Max: Wait! Long, red, hair?

Jenny: Yes. Do you know something?

Max: I battled a trainer that matches that description on my way here. He was very pushy and a bit pushy. He also mentioned a lab. It has to be him.

Jenny: You say you battled him!

Max: Yeah, he said his name was Brad and that he was going to become the world's greatest trainer.

Jenny: And that's all you got? Well it helps. We have a name and a description. I believe I can take things from here. Thank you for helping with the investigation! Professor, I'll call you with updates in our progress.

Prof. Elm: Thank you Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny shook Max's hand as well as Professor Elm's and exited the lab. Professor Elm sighed and slumped over the workbench.

Elm: Max, this is terrible...I shouldn't think about it...Any progress yet? Let me see your Pokedex.

Max: I just left today. How much progress can I hope to make outside of town within a few hours?

Elm: Alicia's done pretty well so far. Everyone work at a different pace I guess. Listen, can you do a favor for me?

Max: A favor? I'm listening.

Elm: A colleague of mine that goes by the moniker, Mr. Pokemon, lives just north Cherrygrove City. He called me before that hoodlum robbed my lab. He said he's made some sort of discovery. I'm too preoccupied and shaken at the moment to make the trip there myself. Would you mind going on my behalf to see what's going on?

Max: I suppose. I was heading that way anyway. I'll call when I get there.

Elm: Thank you, Max.

Max walked out of the lab with Houndour trailing close behind his trainer.


End file.
